Vampires and Elves: The Story of a Co-Existence
by NoxNoctis108
Summary: It has been one hundred years since the alternate universe where Godric committed suicide. Things have changed and new creatures have come out of the woodwork. Godric is summoned by the authority to marry an Elven Princess in the hope to ignite a peaceful co-existence between the races. Godric is hesitant, naturally as he is sure the authority has an underlying agenda.


Godric sat at the table with the elder authority members; Roman, Salome, Kibwe, Dieter and of course the child-vampire, Alexander. Godric rolled his eyes, in the older days the authority liked to compare him to the infant. This is , childishly of course, the main reason he has refused their offer to join them in the human and vampire co-existence agenda. After all these centuries they believed he simply wasn't seeing eye to eye with their cause but this was not the case. He simply didn't want to be bothered with the cause. He had his thoughts and his guilt from his first millennium to deal with.

Although the times have changed so much, the monarchy system among vampires had been implemented over five centuries ago and Godric had avoided the authority's need and want for him to take a stance as King over a great territory. He had gotten away with just a Sheriffs position for the last three centuries after avoiding the authority over that for nearly two centuries. Since then they have wanted to give him England and Scandinavia as his own land to rule over as he saw fit but he feels that tonight's offer is something far more daunting.

See times have changed since the Great Revelation one hundred years ago. The year is 2106 and the states have been split into districts among the vampire monarchy and they are in need of a very powerful vampire to take control of District Seven which would comprise of Texas, Oklahoma, Arkansas and Louisiana. Godric hated the responsibility, especially since the revealing of the Elven races from a dimension known as the twelfth realm. There were two types so he'd heard, the dark and the light elves. He had the unfortunate opportunity to run into a dark elf a fortnight ago. The encounter brought three nest mates and a fellow sheriff to their true death. The elf spared Godric after sizing him up for a moment. Godric remembers smirking at him before the elf quickly disappeared into the night. He knew that he was no match for the two thousand year old vampire.

"What happened two weeks ago Godric?" Roman asked as he sat on top of the long council table in front of Godric. His blood began to boil in irritation. He couldn't stand Roman, he saw him to be pompous and arrogant; and very disrespectful. See the authority had abandoned the old world ways of vampire hierarchy which placed the eldest vampire with the most respect and power in the community, because they were, ALL-powerful compared to these little egotistical centuries old vampires of the "new world" who believed that the vampires' time for evolution meant that they had to conform and and change the way things were. Fact is, vampires were, impulsive and violent creatures whose control was only found after the first millennium of its existence. Thus making the elder vampires the best and most capable for ruling the vampire race as a whole. Quite frankly, Godric saw Roman as young and unable to hold the weight of two worlds on his shoulders, the human world and the vampire's world.

"I have told you," Godric sighed. "Stan was out on the nightly area check with the three others they ran into a scent that was..." Godric closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as the memory of the scent of that elf wafted to his senses again. "...irresistibly intoxicating. He phoned me to let me know that they were tracking something unique and that I should meet them. So I did... but by the time I arrived it was too late and Stan, the only survivor was lying on his back lost inside of his mind, where he still is at the moment I am told. My only other nest mate Isabel is with him now and has been keeping me informed of his well being."

"What did this elf look like?"

"A dark elf I presume, he was taller than myself, stood maybe as tall as my progeny, same build but he was in no armor and was shirtless as if maybe we had caught him off guard. I figure he had set up camp in the woods for the night."

"As a scouter?!" Roman exclaimed. "The treaty with them ensures that they will not scout on vampire territory so the question is why have they disregarded it?" Roman looked over to Salome who sat watching Godric. She had always been so mesmerized by the ancient and even she knew that he deserved to stand in Roman's position and could handle it much better. He had more power and she found it hard to submit herself to such a half wit vampire.

"No. The treaty was a pact made with the light elves." Godric started. "The dark elves have always shown their utter disregard for vampire-kind. And the question is not why they would abandon the treaty agreement but 'what' they are scouting."

Roman glanced back at Godric from his perch missing Salomes mock grin at Godric's response for her.

"I would really like to be going soon. This night is a waste of my existence and there are duties to tend to." Godric stood with his bored expression and turned to bow to the congregation that is the authority. I bid you all a farewell and good evening...until next time." His eyes locked with Salome's as he said the last bit, because in actuality she was the only one he cared to come back and see.

"Actually, there is one other thing."

Godric's eyes locked with Roman's in a narrowing gaze, Roman's aura cowered to Godric's and Godric smirked as Roman looked at him a bit awkwardly. He wasn't old enough to understand what he had just felt from the elder vampire. Roman knew he was no match for Godric so he instead of the true death for the uncooperative ancient, he used his power as the reigning authority member and pulled political strings that he knew irritated the hell out of Godric.

"What is it?" Godric drawled out.

"The light elves are looking for an alliance to help bring the vampires and elves closer to a peaceful co-existence. They are willing to try the traditional binding of powers through a marriage. One of their Princess' with one of our reigning Kings."

"Well this is clearly not me. For I am no King."

"Not yet you aren't. But the time has come and your duty calls. They have asked for a powerful vampire as they are powerful themselves, they want complete and total equality in the marriage so as to bring forth and even and controlled ruling of the district you will both be given. We are all eager to see where this will go. And you have been voted in by the council as the best candidate for the position."

Godric stared at Roman, ready to rip out his throat for his audacity to volunteer him for such a proposition.

"What do you think about this Godric?" Salome asked causing the ancient to turn her way.

"I think nothing of it. May I leave now?"

"Do you accept then?"

"Does he have a choice." Roman answered for him without breaking his gaze.

The next night started with Godric feeling the night to be empty and void of anything real. Like all the creation in the world had instantly stopped and all was dead. He got this way sometimes and it was not unheard of for him to dwell in this state of mind for weeks. Part of him hoped for it to end quickly but it was a small part of him. The bigger part didn't give a damn and would have preferred to leave this existence and this ragged world. There was nothing new anymore and even if there was he didn't know if he could feel joy anymore.

There was a soft knock on the door and Godric sat in his chair waiting for the closest nest mate to answer it when he remembered, with half his nest mates dead and the others out on errands, he was the only one available. He sat there unmoved willing the person at away with his thoughts. But there was another soft rap, a little more urgent this time. The urgency caused Godric to rise from his seat and vamp to the door. He whipped it open, startling the girl on the other side of it. She was gorgeous, the first thing the vampire noticed was her scent. She smelled like nothing he had encountered in his two thousand year existence. Her hair was a mass of light blond curls that fell past her shoulders and to her back, they were even messily tousled about her face, framing her delicate features perfectly. Godric felt himself take an unnecessary breath and hold it while he waited for her to break the silence. Godric was not good with manners, not that he didn't care about them, only that he had no idea how to use them.

"Hello 'my love'." The girl replied with a mocking smile.

"You are her?" He replied, with interest lacing his voice.

"Yes, I am Eliza. I'm angry with my father. He just told me and I wanted to see who he threw me away too."

Godric stepped aside allowing the elven girl to walk into his foyer. He would have been polite and taken her coat for her had she had one. He noticed she was a bit bare for the winter weather in Dallas and the garments she wore resembled the chiton and himation linens from Ancient Greece but much prettier. These looked to be made of silk and were a beautiful gold color with a glistening silver lining along her dress. The dress fell to her ankles and she was barefoot. Godric smirked at the cuteness of her toes, they too were painted a gold color and they were small, petite. He realized his betroth was merely a woman, most like himself when he had been turned two thousand years ago, she was right on the cusp of womanhood. Godric saw this as the main reason he may have been chosen for her. Knowing nothing of their culture or anatomy the question about her began to surface in his mind by the hundreds.

"How old are you?" Was his first.

"I am not sure. In your dimension time is different form our own." She stopped and watched Godric before continuing, he noticed her hesitation but willed her to continue. "My ...body stopped aging in its seventeenth year."

Godric watched her carefully when he realized that she was blushing.

"So...I can bare children."

Godric took an immediate step backwards.

"I want nothing of the sort." He said briskly.

"Really?!" She seemed relieved and Godric noticed her relax once more.

"Vampires can not have them."

"Thats why you don't want them? So if you could have them...would you..."

"No!" He was blunt and this caused the girl to giggle and her eyes brightened.

"Well I'm just asking because we should both be on the same page and understand one another. Firstly...with me...or one of my kind you can have a child because of my blood and what its magic will do for you."

Godric stared at her amazed at the revelation even though it didn't change his mind on the matter, he still knew a vampire who would love the opportunity to have a child, Isabel.

"My father expects you to put a child in me soon. For it isn't this marriage he cares so much about...but the child created from our union. But I am happy to hear that you dont want one."

Godric remained silent. He didn't know about this girl...but he didn't necessarily want her to leave either. He found comfort in her aura, her scent, her look, and her seeming apparent ease around him, a vampire. He was not use to this treatment from anyone. Everyone he knew and every creature he's ever encountered has feared him immensely. Yet this girl is quite different and enticing. He can feel the darkness within him wanting to come out and play with her...in many ways. He shook his head and averted his gaze as he saw Eliza smile at him knowingly. She knew her effects on him were quite profound.

"Would you like to taste me?"

Godric didn't know what to say at first and only looked at her for a moment while the excitement coursed through his veins. It had been over a century since he had been this excited over...anything.

"I would." He replied. "But if this is a seduction I don't want that. The ceremony has not taken place and I have not met your King."

"My father." She corrected and the irritation that normally would have surfaced from the correction never came. "Our father actually." She looked back at Godric who showed no signs that he had a problem with calling her father his. But then, she understood that a vampire of his age and power would be very good at hiding emotion and thoughts. "And I have no intention of seducing you. But I am yours and you may taste me now if you'd like. I know that if we got that out of the way first maybe you wouldn't be so aloof with me."

"You know our kind well don't you." Godric smiled at her knowledge and maturity, despite her almost child like appearance. He wondered if this is how others felt when they saw him for the first time and then proceeded to listen to him speak.

He led the two of them into his study where he gestured to a white love seat. She sat down and he shut and then locked the door. He stood facing it for a moment as and emotion that he was not familiar with began to stir within him.

"You are nervous?"

He turned slowly to look at the girl who sat fidgeting with her fingers, apparently she was too.

"I don't know why?" He answered softly.

"Perhaps because, you like me Godric."

He stood still and watched her from his spot in the center of the room.

"Have you never liked anyone before?"

"Not in the way your thinking." His response made her smile and she blushed madly.

"So then, we are happy with this...arrangement."

"I don't know," Godric spoke finally moving to take a seat next to her. "are we?"

She knew that the countered question was for her. He wanted to know how she felt for once and she wasn't entirely sure how she felt but she knew that she was attracted to him. His aura was strong and powerful but at the same time gentle and warm and this told her spirit he would make a great husband for her.

¨I don't know either.¨

¨May I taste you now?¨ Godric asked softly, tucking a strand of her hair behind an ear. She nodded her head and tilted it a little to the side. She heard his sharp intake of breath as she released the spell she had on her scent. He leaned in to her but hovered with ragged breath above her, unmoving.

¨What is the matter?" She whispered.

¨I...I don't know.¨ Godric was hesitant to even respond. She turned her face back to him and smiled as her eyes locked with his. They were this beautiful blue/grey color that she found her soul falling into. He was mesmerizing and she wondered if she made him feel the same way.

¨Do I smell bad? Was my scent too strong for you. I'm...¨

¨That's what that was?¨ Godric whispered a little shocked. ¨It surprised me, I wasn't expecting that. You came in and you smelt oddly human, there was something different there but...¨

¨I block it to protect myself.¨

Godric stared at her. Of course she did, he was vampire after all.

¨I wasn't entirely sure if you were here alone, or if you were even here at all. I am sorry if it was too much for you to handle.¨

Godric's eyes darkened and he gave a deep, rich chuckle that sent shivers down Eliza's back.

¨Mhm, dearest girl...there is nothing I can't handle.¨ He cupped her chin in his hand as he moved to crouch in front of her. She tried to scoot back a little on the bed but he only leaned in more. ¨Can you say the same thing?¨ And before she could respond to him she felt his lips land on hers. The kiss was unexpected, he was calm and reserved before and now he seemed so...passionate. A darkness was beginning to form around him, his aura had changed to something dense and malign. Her gaze was still locked and lost in his and she felt her danger instinct in full drive. Godric could smell her rising fear and almost immediately pulled away from her. He vamped to the other side of the room and stood against the wall, watching Eliza intently while trying to collect himself. She was right...too much to handle.

¨I apologize, your scent has done something to me. I'm finding it hard to restrain.¨

¨Told you so.¨ She mocked back which caused him to narrow his eyes.

¨You shouldn't toy or tease me.¨ Godric spoke so softly that she barely picked up what he had said. Good thing she wasnt human. She figured he had spoke softly so as not to hear him. When she responded he looked shocked which confirmed her suspicion.

¨I'm not trying to on purpose. It just happens. Would you like me to leave now Godric. Your aura has changed and my spirit feels unwelcome now.¨

Godric didn't respond right away, he stood there watching her, contemplating. He certainly hated the fact that this lovely creature felt unwelcome in his home. This was something that made him feel quite insecure over.

¨If I tell you that you leaving would be for the best...¨ Godric started a little hesitant, worried of her response. ¨...would you return to me?!¨

¨Of course Godric.¨ Within an instant she was directly in front of Godric who went rigid as he didn't expect her sudden close proximity. She reached a hand up and touched his face. She had wanted to touch him since she had arrived. He seemed so magnetic and powerful...and beautifully sculpted. ¨I am your's now.¨

As quickly as she spoke the words Godric reacted. His lips crushed to hers again. He didn't want to lose control with her but he wanted to make his claim so that when she left his home she would remain unharmed. But he didn't want to rush things for fear of upsetting her people. He was told that they were very traditional in their methods and loved this princess dearly. She was their most prized possession, according to the authority. But for the sake of a vampire-elven allegiance, they were willing to give her away.

In another second Godric has whooshed and vanished from her sight and she was left standing there alone with the ghost of his whisper still lingering in her ear and raising the goosebumps on the back of her neck.

¨Come back to me soon.¨


End file.
